Mrs Someone
by lovelyxznv31
Summary: Four years ago, Gabriella fell in love with another guy and left Troy broken, but now she's back and she needs him badly. TxG - Twoshot!
1. Chapter 1

* * *

"_Tell me this isn't true" Troy held her by the arms, blinking his eyes roughly to send the tears that were threatening to roll from it away, "Tell me it isn't true Brie, please"_

"_Troy" she whined, "Let go, please"_

"_Gabriella, no" Troy shook his head, pushing her lightly on the couch, bending down in front of her, "We are getting married, please don't do this"_

"_I'm sorry, Troy" _

"_Gabriella, I love you" Troy pleaded, "We can work this out, baby."_

_

* * *

_Spiders and Adam Bolton. Those were the only two things that could make him speechless for a long time. The first one made him lose his words because, for a very curious and embarrassing reason, his body seemed to freeze and his brain to stop every time he saw the tiny animal. Troy was completely and immensely afraid of spiders since he was a little boy and still, after 26 years of existence, couldn't get over his fear of it.

The second reason was his big brother and the most irritating person Troy had ever met in his entire life so far. Adam Bolton still acted like the cocky jock he was during high school, but he was already 30 years old. One of the things that would impress Troy the most was the fact that even though his brother was very much an adult now, with a kid, wife and the dog too, he still acted impressively immature. For a very long time in his life, Troy tried to defend his point of view to his brother, mostly because he couldn't understand why someone would prefer staying home saturday night reading a book than going out to get chicks. One day he simple began to ignore Adam and he lost his voice whenever he was around. Why trying to be heard by someone that surely didn't want to listen?

Like said, there weren't many things that would make him speechless. It was always spiders and Adam Bolton. But now Gabriella Montez, the only person that he considered worth anything for a huge time in his life was back. The only girl he really truly loved was standing in front of him, in the middle of the night, four years after the last time he saw her. The only fucking thing in his life that he couldn't get over, the last chapter of a book he once wanted so much to fill. It was the most important chapter of the book called his life and yet, it didn't have a happy ending.

* * *

"_Troy don't beg, please" she sighed, stroking his cheek, "Baby, you'll always have a special place in my heart, but I'm in love with Ben" _

"_You don't know what you're talking about" Troy snapped, standing up and getting as far from her as he could, "We're getting married, we have a future together, Gabriella"_

"_I'm sorry"_

"_Please…don't go... don't leave me"_

_

* * *

_Troy had convinced himself that he was not good enough for Gabriella. He preferred blaming himself for making her leave than think that it could be her own fault, that she was a bitch because she left him for another guy like his best friend Chad used to say. For a long time, he was angry as hell, mostly when he tried to contact her and she kept saying that he should stop calling and forget her. Nothing hurt him more than hearing her saying that he needed to move on because she had moved on already. That was the last time Troy called her. He wasn't worth her love.

Now, as she looked at him with pleading eyes, her bottom lip between her teeth, he couldn't help but feel so damn angry again. Not only because he lost her, but because he was fucking alone, at age 26 without any dreams to dream about, mostly because she was the main character of his illusions for a long time. Gabriella was there again, looking as beautiful as ever, a huge diamond ring on her ring. She was Mrs. Someone and he hated it. He hated that being what he always wanted to be, the great Dr. Bolton, the best surgeon in Albuquerque at such young age wasn't worth anything without her to feel proud of his work. He detested the fact that she was not Mrs. Bolton. He hated that pursuing his dream made him lose what he loved the most.

Troy closed his eyes; his hand was still holding the doorknob tightly, so tightly that his knuckles were already white with the pressure. He breathed the air in and out of his lungs deeply before reopening his eyes to look at her, "Are you lost?"

"I didn't know you still lived here" she said softly, "I hoped, but I was not sure"

"What are you doing here?" Troy asked again, his voice as cold as an iceberg made Gabriella shudder. She had to bit the inside of her cheek to stop the silly smile on her face as she noticed he still looked as handsome as ever. Troy still had that boyish face, but his hair that he used spiked up when they dated was falling in his eyes; he had facial hair growing, as if he hadn't shaved for a couple of days. It was lazily sexy, but it wasn't time for compliments and she needed to remember that. That was not why she was there.

Troy flicked his hair out of his eyes and his expression hardened as he gazed at her wedding ring. She automatically felt terrible because of it. "Can I come in?"

"I'm busy"

Gabriella lifted a single eyebrow, looking at him upside down. Troy was only dressed in his basketball shorts, sweat rolling down the sides of his face and his muscular chest. She knew he loved to work out while he was home; he used to train boxing in his balcony three times a week, she remembered him being the neighborhood attraction as he dressed off his shirt to begin his exercises. She missed the old days with Troy Bolton. How he made her laugh and how his arms felt around her. It felt so good, yet so wrong when she woke up alone in bed.

She sighed, "It's important. Please"

He turned around, letting the door opened, signaling she could get inside. Troy grabbed a blue towel from his couch and dried the sweat from his face and chest before dressing in a white plain t-shirt. He sat down, observing Gabriella with distant eyes. "What do you want?"

She sat down on the opposite couch of him and they locked eyes for the first time in years. Gabriella breathed deeply through her mouth before parting slightly her lips to speak, "It's Ben, he's very sick Troy"

"And why should I worry about it?" he snapped coldly, feeling his stomach tie in knots when she pronounced the name of the guy she ran away with.

"Troy" Gabriella insisted, cracking on her knuckles nervously and biting on her lip, "He has a heart condition. He needs surgery"

He looked away and stretched his shoulders. Troy reached for his towel again, wiping his sweaty hands with it. Was he mean if he really didn't care if the guy was sick or not? of course not, he was the reason he lost her in the first place.

Briefly, he scowled, unsure of what to do. "I still don't see what that has to do with me, Gabriella"

The way he pronounced her name was enough to make her dizzy and the bile rise in the back of her throat. Troy said it with such disgust she found not only embarrassment boiling inside, but anger too. She knew she had fucked up everything with him when she went out with Ben, but he could at least try to pretend she was special to him somehow, not only the bitch she was for leaving him. Gabriella breathed through her nose, she needed to calm the fuck down.

"Troy," she tried again, "He can die and you're the best surgeon in town—"

"Don't" he growled, maybe too loud in the silent house. Gabriella jumped back on the couch, feeling slightly afraid of his hard tone. "Don't you fucking dare to continue what you want to ask"

"You're the best doctor I know!" she protested firmly. "Please--"

"No"

Gabriella's mouth dropped open in shock; she ran one hand across her face, trying to recompose herself; she already knew it wouldn't be easy to convince Troy to operate her husband after everything that happened between them. Her fingers clenched tightly on top of her knees and when she spoke again she was breathing unevenly, "You're the only one I trust to save him"

His anger deepened and Troy reddened to fury, he turned his head to glare at Gabriella fiercely, "Get the fuck out of my house"

"No" she cried out easily, "You once said you'd always be there for me, I need you now more than ever"

The intensity of his cool blue eyes on her was enough to warn her she should leave before it was too late. Troy always had a problem to control his temper and Gabriella didn't want to be the one to push him to his limit. She wouldn't do it if she found it wasn't necessary. She wouldn't show up on his door after four long years without contact and hope he'd receive her with open arms. Gabriella still remembered how she involuntary hurt him and she still felt like shit because of it, but if she went to the hotel without a solution to her problem, she'd lose Ben. Troy was the best and she knew he'd be the only one capable of saving her husband. It was necessary, she was sure of it.

Troy's eyes shifted from her to the ceiling as he leaned against the couch, seeming completely defeated. He slowly shook his head, running one hand through his hair in frustration. "We both made promises that we didn't keep, Gabriella"

"I know" she said softly, nodding her head, "I know that"

"Why should I help you?" he took in a large breath, rubbing the palms of his hands on his tired eyes. He looked at her again and for a moment his eyes softened a bit and she saw her old Troy in him. "Can you give me a fucking reason I should help you?"

The answer came easily to Gabriella and she opened her mouth to reply it with security, "Because you are better than me. You always were"

Troy stood up, heading to the door. He opened it, signaling it was time for her to go. She reluctantly stood up as the silence came over them, knowing she had done her best to convince him. As she walked near him, her eyes caught the old picture frame she had bought on their second anniversary placed beside his television. The photo was still the same and they looked completely in love as they smiled to the camera, her face rested on his shoulder and his arm wrapped around her tiny waist.

Gabriella's arm brushed against his as she passed through the door, suddenly feeling as her wedding ring weighted more than a ton. Her heart accelerated when he held her forearm gently, making her stop immediately.

"I'll do it"

Her eyes became teary and an involuntary smile formed on her beautiful lips. Before she could process her question, her brain had worked and the words slipped from her tongue relatively fast. "Why?"

"Because you asked me" he said softly, letting his fingertips linger on her skin for a second before pulling his hand back to the safety of his own body, "Because I fucking care about you so much that even after four years I'll still do anything to see a smile on your face"

Gabriella stood on her tiptoes to wrap her arms around him, "Thank you" she whispered, "I knew you'd help me"

Troy couldn't help but frown at her and her actions, "you knew it?"

"yeah... I had faith in you"


	2. Chapter 2

_"Troy" his name escaped her lips like a moan as he closed his mouth around her left nipple, sucking the skin of his girlfriend's breast hungrily. Gabriella gasped for air as his tongue flickered her breast up and down, teasing the skin and making she burn between her legs. "Baby…" she breathed deeply through her mouth, "Troy, baby we need to talk…"__  
_

_"Brie" he growled quietly, interrupting her complains as he slid his tongue across her bottom lip and in between her full parted mouth he adored so much. Troy's fingertips brushed the skin of her stomach, running down the side of her body, tugging at her panties, lingering there. "We don't see each other for three weeks, Brie… we can talk later, baby"_

_Gabriella sighed pleasurably as his hand rested on the V between her legs, his agile fingers drawing her panties down enough to reach her with his fingers and stroke her relentlessly, teasing her already soaked vagina. "Oh baby" Troy groaned when he realized she was ready for penetration, "Hmm baby I missed you so much"_

_

* * *

_

Gabriella rested her face in hands as she watched Troy disappear through the hallway beside her wheel-chair bound husband, talking with him quietly as he explained that he'd be the one to go to surgery with him. She still couldn't believe how Troy could forget, at least for a few days, everything she made him go through and agree to operate her husband. He was still proving he was the same guy she fell in love with a long time ago; the lovable person with a huge heart that would help anyone if he could.

Four eyes ago, things were more complicated than she expected it would be. When she called him saying that they needed to talk about their relationship, she never thought breaking up with him would be so difficult. Gabriella loved him with all her heart, but unfortunately things weren't working for them anymore. Troy was always busy with studies, always running late with dates and Gabriella was always left hanging, waiting for him to find an empty spot in his agenda, to come and rescue her from her boredom… the boredom that was her life without him.

* * *

_"Troy" Gabriella cried out when he slid his index finger inside her warmth, shutting her eyes hard to concentrate on what she needed to do, why she had called Troy and why she was visiting him in the middle of the night. Biting her bottom lip to avoid moaning loud she whispered the words she wanted so much to say, "Stop" _

_Gabriella was frustrated; she didn't drive two hours from her university to his to have sex. She hated the fact that every time she wanted to talk, he always wanted to get inside her panties. He would complain they didn't see each other that much – not her fault, obviously – and that he was missing her and her body. Gabriella always ended up naked in bed before she could really say anything. But not tonight, she needed to stay true to what she was feeling and the reason she was there. _

_"Stop!" she found her voice again in the middle of their pleasure and Troy finally retrieved his hand from inside her body. He looked at her with curious eyes and could see in her expression that he did something wrong and she really wanted him to stop touching her. "What's it, Brie?"_

_"Baby" she said softly, reaching for her shirt and covering her body again. Troy sat down on the couch, frowning as for once in his life he couldn't understand her body language nor he seemed to know what was wrong with her. Gabriella sat down too, crawling closer to him to run her hand through his spiky hair, "I can't do this" _

_"What do you mean?" he asked, gulping, "don't you want sex? Because it's okay, I understand, we can just watch a movie together" _

_"I mean us. I can't do this anymore, Troy"_

* * *

Yes, she had plans with Troy. They had imagined their future together several times. Troy was going to finish med school and be the best doctor in Albuquerque; she'd graduate and write a best seller at age 21. They would marry and have three kids and a dog named Spartan, just because they liked the sound of the name. But those dreams became illusions as the months passed and she saw she couldn't really count on Troy as a partner. His life was too busy for her to be in and she grew tired of hanging, tired of waiting for him to decide what was more important for him: her or his dream.

And then she met Ben at work and her world changed completely. He was always so sweet and caring and she felt so protected and normal around him. Gabriella used to tell him everything about her and Troy; she literally put all her frustrations and sadness on him. She hated not having the life she wanted so much with the man she was crazy about. Ben never ever complained, on the contrary, he always had time to hear her; he was always there – differently from Troy. One day she found herself in love with him, the ordinary man that would be able to hold her during the nights and have her back whenever she needed. Gabriella Montez was not in love with the God anymore, the common guy was enough for her this time.

* * *

_"Troy I met someone else" she admitted and his face contorted in shock, disgust and pain, "his name is Ben Whitley, he works with me"_

_"Stop it, Brie" Troy covered her mouth with his hand, shaking his head abruptly, "Don't say it, you don't know what you're talking about"_

_Gabriella sighed and her own eyes filled with tears as he began crying like a little baby; she hated seeing him so vulnerable and heartbroken, but it was time to do something for herself, even if it meant she had to hurt Troy. She knew being with him just because they were meant to be wasn't correct; she had to love him, not only desire him. Her heart still skipped a beat for Troy, she couldn't deny it, and if it wasn't for Ben she probably would never have the strength to let Troy free to go after what he really wanted and search for happiness again. Gabriella would probably wait forever, till the day he realized she needed him badly. But now, after him being so oblivious for so long, her heart was beginning to beat faster for Ben Whitley, the sweet and caring work colleague._

_"Tell me this isn't true" Troy held her by the arms, blinking his eyes roughly to send the tears that were threatening to roll from it away, "Tell me it isn't true Brie, please"_

_"Troy" she whined, trying to stand up. "Let go please"_

_"Gabriella, no" he shook his head, pushing her lightly back on the couch, bending down in front of her, his hands pressed firmly to her knees, cupping the skin perfectly as if he was trying to prove her their bodies matched, that they were meant to be together. "We are getting married after I graduate, you promised me"_

_"You promised me you'd always be there for me and you broke it, Troy. You weren't true to your words. I'm tired of waiting alone. I get you want to be a great doctor, but I want your attention too. I'm sick of being left hanging" _

_"Brie, baby… I'll study in the middle of the night so I can be with you every evening. I'll drive to your school without complaining, I promise. We can work this out, baby… We love each other"_

_"I love you" she hiccupped softly, "but I'm not in love with you anymore" he shook his head and she sighed frustrated, stroking his cheek, "Troy, don't beg please… Baby, you'll always have a special place in my heart, but I'm in love with Ben"_

_"You don't know what you're talking about" he snapped, slapping her hand away from his face. He stood up, backing off as far away from her as he could, "We are getting married and we have a future together, Gabriella"_

_"I'm sorry" Gabriella stood up, collecting her purse from the arm chair, letting her eyes wander slowly around, saving the memories she had with him in his apartment, four years of plans, dreams and illusions. Things she would always take with her in a special place in her heart._

_"Please… don't go… don't leave me" _

_

* * *

_

It was like déjà vu, seeing Gabriella standing in the doorway of his office two days after her husband's surgery, red and puffy eyes, biting her soft lip between her teeth. Troy sighed, running one hand through his sandy hair and pushing his paper work aside to motion with her hand for her to get inside.

"Is your husband fine?" he asked formally as she closed the door and leaned against it. "Do you need anything more from me?"

Gabriella shook her head fervently, stepping closer to him slowly, turning around his table to stand beside him. Without giving time for him to protest, she pulled him up and wrapped her arms around him. "I'll never be able to show you how thankful I am for you saving him"

Troy stiffed for a minute and then he began slowly relaxing, wrapping his arms around her tightly. He felt relief flood his senses as he breathed into her hair, feeling in heaven for touching her again, for being able to hold her even if that meant it was the last time.

"There's something I want to do…" she whispered lowly, her mouth against his muscular shoulder moving very gently against him, like a caress, "…to show you how thankful I am"

She pulled away from him and they locked eyes. The blue in his darkened and the brown in hers, lightened. It was completely déjà vu, like the first time they saw each other. Her look was not distant anymore; he could see all her admiration and love for him there and somehow it made him breathe in relief. He licked the bottom of his lip, not voicing his wish, but showing her exactly what was the best way to thank him for saving her husband's life.

Troy knew she could understand what he wanted and he saw she wanted it too. She closed her eyes as his thumb caressed across her perfectly shaped and smooth lips and Gabriella blushed deeply. Troy lowered his head and kissed her cheeks a few times, feeling her hot and uneven breath against his neck. So fast they couldn't actually see who or when it started, their lips were connected and their minds spiraled through every moment they had together. Gabriella saw every little sweet thing he ever done for her and Troy, everything he lost when she went away.

She pulled him closer and deepened the kiss, returning through it everything he ever done to her. Thanking him for having a love so strong for her, so strong he even forgot his pride and his internal pain to have her back one more time. As they finally pulled away, their eyes locked again and Troy noticed she was as lost in the past as he was. "I'm so happy you have everything you always wanted" she whispered against his chest, wrapping her arms around his waist again, "I'm so proud of you, Troy"

Troy shook his head, nuzzling his nose gently against her hair, "I don't have everything I need to be happy"

Her soft voice broke through Troy's words, "I wish I could be with you… But I can't Troy"

"You can if you want" he pressed urgently, feeling his heart constrict as he held her. Unconsciously he wanted her to be with him, to ditch Ben and choose him. Troy wanted everything to be like before, he wanted Gabriella to be Mrs. Bolton not Mrs. Whitley.

"I love you, Troy. I'll always love you"

"But…" he said discouraged and she rested her chin on his chest to look him in the eyes, "but I'm in love with Ben I'm afraid I'll always be" she sighed, letting go of his body as he stiffed in her arms again. "You are perfect, Troy"

"Not your type of perfect though" he scoffed, looking away. Gabriella suspired tiny-softly and cupped his cheek, obliging him to look at her again. "There was a time you were perfect for me, Troy. But I changed, people change all the time"

"I didn't change. I still feel the same way about you" Troy snapped, "I still love you"

Gabriella closed her eyes for a minute, breathing deeply through her mouth as his words sunk in and her emotions tried to settle in again. It was so hard saying goodbye to Troy. It was so hard not loving him like she wanted to love. "I'm sure you'll be perfect for someone. A very lucky girl that will have the most sweet, sexy, funny and adorable guy in the world"

"I'm sorry I couldn't keep my word" he whispered after a long silence, leaning against his wooden desk. Troy brushed her bangs from her eyes and sighed, "I'm sorry I wasn't always there for you"

"I broke my promise too, Troy" she smiled a tiny smile and touched his chest with her hand, "But you just proved me you'll always have my back somehow. You didn't lie to me and I'm so happy because of it. Thank you"

Troy nodded, knowing it was time to let her go and move on with his life. Maybe being with her was not what he was destined to be. Maybe there were bigger plans for him. For an unknown reason, he was feeling glad he had seen her again and know she was happy. It would make easier forgetting her if he knew her decision was good for her, that she was happy the way her life was.

Gabriella was always one step ahead and it was time for him to follow her actions, leave the old Troy Bolton behind and begin a new book for his life, an empty book that he would fill with great memories from the future. He'd be a new Dr. Troy Bolton, ready to live and love again.

* * *

_"Do you think we will last forever?" 17 year old Gabriella Montez looked at him with curious brown eyes as they walked through the empty corridors of East High school, hand-in-hand. Troy Bolton looked at her and smiled, raising their twined hands to kiss her knuckles, "I don't know Brie"_

_"I don't want us to be apart, never…" she whispered, shaking her head as if doing this the negatives thoughts would go away. "Please don't leave me"_

_"I won't" Troy assured her, stopping to stroke her cheek with his palm, "Brie, we will always be together somehow, even if we're not a couple"_

_"Do you think?" Gabriella asked, biting on her lip, "even if we break up someday?"_

_Troy smiled, kissing her lightly on the lips and pulling her by the hand outside the school building, "even if we break up someday" he certified her, "our relationship will be eternal while it lasts, but even if we're not boyfriend and girlfriend one day... I'll always be there for you as a friend" _

_Gabriella sighed contently, touching her cheek to his arm again, "do you promise? Can you promise me you'll always be around and have my back if I am in trouble?"_

_"Yes, I can promise you that" he smiled warmly, "just because I'd do anything to see you happy"_


End file.
